Après l'affaire anthrax
by CyrielleB
Summary: Quand Derek se sent coupable... (résumé nul, pas d'inspi ! xD )


**Fan fiction – Esprits criminels (Spencer/Morgan)**

_Je ne suis pas très fière de cette Fanfic, c'est ma première avec ce couple. Je la trouve un peu niaise ! ^O^ La prochaine sera meilleure ! ^O^_

Après l'affaire « anthrax », Spencer se retrouva à l'hôpital. Quand il se réveilla, la première personne qu'il vu, fût Morgan. Il était assis sur une chaise près de son lit, en train de manger de la gelée.

Derek entendit Spencer bouger dans son lit et ouvrir les yeux. Il se dirigea vers-lui.

**« Hey Spencer ! Comment tu te sens ? » **Lui demanda-t-il.

**« Ça va… » Répondit faiblement Spencer. **Il était encore très fatigué.

Un médecin entra dans la pièce et demanda à Derek d'en sortir, le temps qu'il puisse occulter Spencer, pour voir si tout va bien.

Derek attendit donc dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital pour l'instant, il voulait y rester encore un peu. Il avait eu si peur pour son ami. Lui aussi aurait dû être dans cette pièce. Une fois le docteur sortit, il entra à nouveau dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

**« Alors, qu'a dit le docteur ? » **

**« Que j'allais bien. Mais qu'il me fallait du repos. »**

**« Ok. Tâche de te reposer alors. Je retourne au bureau. »**

**« D'accord. Merci… d'être venu me voir. » **Dit Spencer un peu gêné.

Derek sourit face à cette gêne. Il savait que Spencer n'aimait pas ce genre de choses. Il n'était pas démonstratif et n'aimait pas non plus le contact avec autrui.

**« C'est normal que je sois venu. »** Lui répondu Derek avec sourire. Puis il partit.

Une fois au bureau, Derek fît un rapport sur l'Etat de santé de Spencer à ses collègues. C'est lui qui s'était porté volontaire pour aller prendre de ses nouvelles. En fait il se sentait terriblement coupable, s'il lui avait seulement dit de l'attendre, s'il avait fait plus attention à lui, il ne serait pas entré dans cette pièce et il n'aurait pas failli mourir. Mais bon, Spencer aller plutôt bien et il essayer de penser à cette fin positive.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'accident. Spencer faisait son grand retour aujourd'hui. Il appréhendait cette rentrée. Il allait être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde, on allait lui poser des tonnes de questions, on allait sans arrêt lui demander comme il allait. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était revenir au bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais c'était impossible. Et il avait raison. A peine fût-il sortit de l'ascenseur, que quelques un de ses collègues étaient là pour l'accueillir. Il les remercia de cette « délicate » attention et alla s'installer à son bureau.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir un de ses dossiers, qu'il fût appelé, lui et le reste de l'équipe en salle de réunion. Toute l'équipe était là, Hotch, qui les avaient fait réunir, David, JJ, Emily, Garcia et Derek. Hotch prit la parole en premier.

**« Tout d'abord, je voulais souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous à Reid ! »** Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

**« Merci… »** Et un sourire gêné fût la seule réponse du petit génie.

Ils avaient une nouvelle enquête sur les bras. Des enfants étaient enlevés, séquestrés, battus à mort puis leurs corps étaient redéposés devant leur domicile. Une salle affaire. L'équipe n'aimait pas quand la vie d'enfants était en jeu. Ils allaient faire tout leur possible pour régler cette affaire au plus vite, pour empêcher qu'il n'y ait une nouvelle victime. Ils prirent donc le jet, direction Atlanta.

Dans le jet, tout le monde ou presque dormait. David, Emily et JJ était tombés dans les bras de Morphée. Et ils avaient bien raison de se reposer avant d'attaquer cette enquête. Hotch lui était assis dans le fond du jet en train de lire un livre. C'était sa façon à lui de se vider un peu la tête avant de faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Spencer était éveillé, il regarder à travers le hublot, l'air perdu. Derek le remarqua et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**« Tout va bien ? »** Demanda Morgan.

**« Oui oui, juste un peu fatigué. »** Lui répondit son ami.

**« Tu devrais dormir alors ! »** Dit Derek en rigolant.

**« J'aimerai bien… »** Dit tristement Spencer.

Derek sentit une tension. Il avait l'impression que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'était certes, pas démonstratif ou quoi que ce soit, mais il n'était jamais triste. Bien au contraire.

**« C'est à cause de l'enquête ? »** Se risqua à demander Derek.

**« ? »** Spencer le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

**« Tu ne m'as pas l'air un forme. Je dirai même un peu triste. C'est à cause de l'enquête ? »**

**« Ah. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête. »** Dit Spencer.

**« Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. »**

Spencer regarda Derek et lui sourit, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le hublot.

La fin du voyage se passa paisiblement.

Une fois arrivée sur place, l'équipe fît connaissance avec la police locale en charge de l'affaire. Ils firent un petit briefing avec tous les participants de l'affaire avant de se mettre réellement au travail.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient à Atlanta et l'affaire n'avançait pas. Ils piétinaient, n'avaient aucunes pistes réelles. Après une autre journée, et une partie de la nuit, à travailler, l'équipe de profileurs rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Derek était sur le point de s'endormir quand il entendit des coups sur la porte. Il pesta intérieurement puis alla ouvrir. C'était Spencer. Il retira, toujours intérieurement, les injures qu'il avait lancé peu de temps avant, à la personne qui était venu l'embêter. Il fît entrer son ami. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui se trouvait gêné.

**« Spencer ? Ça va ? »** Dit-il, peu convaincant.

**« Je voudrais te parler… Dans le jet, tu m'as dit que je pouvais te parler si j'avais un problème. »**

**« ****Évidemment, les amis c'est fait pour ça ! »**

Spencer s'assit donc sur le lit. Derek l'imita.

**« Tu me promet de ne pas te moquer ? »** Demanda Spencer.

**« Promis ! »**

**« En fait, depuis l'affaire avec l'anthrax… Je… »** Il s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

**« Tu ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital. »**

Derek fût prit de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il avait remarqué que depuis son retour, son ami n'était plus le même. C'était surement dû au manque de sommeil. Ça faisait plus de 15 jours que cette histoire avait été réglée.

**« Comment ça tu ne dors plus ? »** Demanda Derek.

**« Juste je ne dors plus. Je n'y arrive plus.** »

**« Et tu sais à quoi c'est dû ? »**

Spencer baissa à nouveau la tête et rougit légèrement. Derek le remarqua.

**« Je ne dors plus parce que… J'ai peur de mourir… De m'endormir et de ne plus jamais me réveiller. »**

Derek ne savait quoi dire. Il s'en voulait tellement. Entendre Spencer lui dire tout ça le fît se sentir encore plus coupable. Il se rapprocha de son ami et lui prit la main. A sa grande surprise, Spencer n'eut aucune réaction de répulsion.

**« Tu ne vas pas mourir si tu dors, crois-moi, les docteurs t'ont faits tous les examens qu'ils étaient possible de te faire et tu es en pleine forme. »** Dit-il en tentant de rassurer Spencer.

**« Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi… Dès que je commence à m'endormir je panique… »**

Spencer se mit à pleurer. Derek était complétement désarçonné face à cette situation. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire et surtout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'agissant de Spencer. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il prit enfin une décision. Il prit son ami dans ses bras.

**« Je suis tellement fatigué…** » Dit Spencer en sanglotant.

**« Je sais, je sais. T'en fais pas, tu peux dormir, je vais veiller sur toi. »** Dit Derek.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis les pleures de Spencer diminuèrent et il prit la parole.

**« C'est vrai ? »** Demanda-t-il à Derek.

**« Bien sûr, le lit est assez grand. »** Dit-il en rigolant. Spencer rit aussi.

Ils s'allongèrent donc tous les deux dans le lit de Derek. Ce dernier tenait toujours son ami dans ses bras, son torse était collé contre son dos et ses bras entouraient la frêle taille de Spencer. Plutôt étrange comme situation. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse arriver un jour. Mais il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Il aimait beaucoup son petit génie.

**« Derek ? »**

**« Oui ? »**

**« Merci. »** Dit tout simplement Spencer.

Leur respiration étaient calquées l'une sur l'autre. Leur chaleur corporelle respective les réchauffait mutuellement. Derek attendit quelques minutes puis vérifia que Spencer était endormi. Il l'était. Ça le rassurait. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Son ami était encore très perturbé par l'affaire anthrax. Mais il y avait de quoi. Derek était décidé à tout faire pour aider son ami.

Au matin, se fût Spencer qui se réveilla en premier. Il avait promis d'être au bureau pour 08h00. Il chercha le réveil et le trouva : 10h12. Il se redressa vivement.

**« Derek ! Il est 10h passé ! Derek ! »**

Son ami, encore endormi, ouvrit les yeux.

**« Je sais. »** Dit-il, endormi.

**« On est en retard ! »**

**« Non, j'ai appelé Hotch, on a notre journée. »**

Il y eut un blanc.

**« Comment ça, on a notre journée ? »** Demanda Spencer.

**« Je leur ai dit qu'on avait un petit problème, et comme l'enquête n'avance pas, Hotch nous a accordé cette journée. »**

**« Mais tu… »** Derek le coupa.

**« Non, je n'ai rien dit pour toi. »**

A nouveau un blanc.

**« Tu as du sommeil à rattraper je pense, alors, dors ! »** Dit Derek à Spencer.

Spencer hésitât puis se recoucha. Derek n'était plus collé contre lui, comme hier soir, et, il n'aimait pas ça. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal il n'aimait pas se dévoiler et n'aimait pas le contact, mais avec Derek ce n'était pas pareil, il aimait ça.

Il fît donc semblant de rien et se rapprocha un peu de son ami. Derek s'en rendit compte et sourit. Il trouvait Spencer vraiment adorable. Il se rapprocha lui aussi à son tour et passa à nouveau ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils se rendormirent rapidement.

Ils se réveillèrent à nouveau, sous les coups de midi. Ils restèrent un peu au lit, à parler, puis se décidèrent enfin à se laver et à se préparer. Une fois prêt, ils sortirent manger.

**« Tu veux faire quoi ? »** Demanda Derek ?

Spencer regarda les boutiques autour de lui.

**« Je veux aller chez le coiffeur. »** Dit-il.

Derek se mit à rire.

**« Comme tu veux. »** Dit-il.

Ils finirent de manger et allèrent donc chez le coiffeur. Spencer se coupa les cheveux (sa nouvelle coupe à partir de la saison 6 il me semble).

**« Alors, ça me va comment ? »** Demanda-t-il à Derek.

Ce dernier le regarda attentivement. Ça changé vraiment beaucoup. Il le trouvait beau, magnifique. On voyait mieux son visage, ses yeux. Derek était absorbé par cette vision.

**« Derek ? »**

**« Ça te va super bien ! »** Finit-il par dire, une fois sortit de sa rêverie.

Spencer lui sourit. Ils continuèrent à se promener, puis rentrèrent à l'hôtel vers 20h. Une fois devant la chambre de Derek, il y eut un silence plutôt gênant. Spencer se creusait les méninges pour trouver une raison valable pour pouvoir demander à Derek s'il pouvait encore dormir avec lui, et Derek était en train de se poser la question de comment allait-il demander à Spencer de rester encore cette nuit.

Derek ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra à l'intérieur. Spencer était resté sur le pas de la porte. Derek se tourna vers lui.

**« Bah alors, tu viens ? »** Lui lança-t-il.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour que sa « demande » soit naturelle.

Spencer se restreint à éclater de joie, il sourit donc simplement à Derek et entra à son tour dans la chambre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller coucher, ils devaient être en forme pour demain. Ils s'endormirent rapidement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, quand ils arrivèrent au boulot, c'était déjà l'effervescence. Un autre enfant venait d'être enlevé dans les mêmes conditions que les précédents. Hotch attribua une tâche différente à chaque membre de l'équipe. Après des heures et des heures d'investigation, l'équipe avait enfin un profil. Quelques jours passèrent, il avait enfin un nom. Ils allaient intervenir aujourd'hui.

L'intervention eu lieu en début d'après-midi. Ils avaient réussis à attraper le suspect, mais l'enfant qui avait été kidnappé avait été retrouvé sans vie.

Dans le jet.

Derek alla directement s'asseoir avec Spencer mais ne parla pas. Il était en colère. En colère car ils avaient laissés un enfant mourir. Il aurait voulu le retrouver vivant. Spencer s'en aperçu.

**« Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »** Lui dit-il.

**« Je le sais… Mais j'aurai tellement voulu le retrouver en vie… »**

**« Comme nous tous… »**

En disant cela, le grand blond prit discrètement la main de son ami dans la sienne. Depuis qu'il était venu se confier à lui, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Ils étaient déjà très proches auparavant, personne ne pouvait le nier, mais là, c'était différent. C'était beaucoup moins « grand frère – petit frère », il sentait qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il était au contact de Derek, son affection pour lui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Et il était presque certain que c'était réciproque. Derek le regardait tout le temps, lui demander sans arrêt comment il allait, l'appeler quand il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui pendant trop longtemps… Et Spencer aimait ça.

Une fois rentré à Quantico, toute l'équipe décida d'aller au restaurant ensemble. L'ambiance était bonne enfant. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de décompresser après cette dure affaire.

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde se saluèrent et partit de son côté. Sauf bien sûr Derek et Spencer. Ils marchèrent ensemble un bout de temps sans vraiment se parler. Ils voulaient juste être ensemble encore un peu plus le longtemps mais aucun des deux n'osait l'avouer à l'autre.

**« On va boire un dernier café ? »** Demanda Derek.

**« Oui, volontiers ! »** Lui répondit Spencer.

Ils allèrent donc prendre un café.

Une fois installés et servit, Derek prit la parole.

**« Spencer, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »** Dit-il.

Le cœur de Spencer loupa un battement. Derek avait l'air sérieux et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

**« Je t'écoute. » Dit-il peut rassurer.**

**« En fait… Je me sens coupable. »**

**« Coupable ? »**

**« Oui, de ce qui t'ait arrivé, j'aurai dû être dans cette pièce avec toi. »**

Spencer se détendit. Ce n'était que ça.

**« Il ne faut pas Derek, je te jure ! »** Dit-il en riant.

Mais Derek ne paraissait pas pour autant rassuré.

**« Derek, c'est bon, je vais très bien maintenant ! Et encore mieux depuis que j'ai retrouvé le sommeil ! Et ça c'est grâce à toi ! »**

Derek sourit enfin. Il prit la parole.

**« D'ailleurs à propos de ça… »**

Le cœur de Spencer se mit à battre de nouveau très fort. Ça y est, on y était.

**« Tu viens chez moi, ou on va chez toi ? »**

Ou pas. Décidemment, le petit cœur de Spencer avait failli lâcher plusieurs fois ce soir. Et toujours pour de fausses alertes.

**« Chez toi ? » Dit-il.**

**« Ça marche. On y va ? »**

**« Oui. »**

Et ils se mirent en route pour aller chez Derek. Une fois chez lui, ils s'installèrent sur le fauteuil, devant la télé. Ils étaient assis côte à côte.

Le film était franchement inintéressant. Derek se leva et s'adressa à son ami.

**« Bon. Moi je vais dormir. »**

**« Je viens aussi. »** Répondit Spencer.

Ils allèrent donc se coucher. Derek n'attendit pas cette fois-ci et serra Spencer dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Spencer s'endormit rapidement. Derek, lui, ne dormait pas. Il pensait à beaucoup de chose. Mais surtout à son ami qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ami. Là était le problème. Spencer et lui avaient été amis dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient tout de suite sût s'apprécier et avaient établis une sorte de relation fraternel. Mais cela avait changé depuis récemment. Leur relation avait grandement évoluée ces temps-ci. Mais évoluée comment ? Telle était la question. Ils n'étaient plus tout à fait amis mais n'était pas encore tout à fait amants.

Amant, Spencer… Ça semblait étonnant pour Derek. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir éprouver autre chose que des sentiments amicaux pour son ami. Il avait déjà pensé cette situation plusieurs fois et il en était toujours venu à la même conclusion : il était tombé amoureux de Spencer. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Cette question lui revenait en tête très souvent. C'est vrai, Spencer n'était pas connu pour ses relations amoureuses et pour cause, il n'aimait pas ça, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais en même temps, à chaque fois que Derek tentait quelque chose, Spencer ne le repoussait pas, jamais. Et c'est même lui qui lui avait pris la main dans le jet… Derek était décidé à savoir ce que ressentait son petit génie.

Le lendemain au boulot.

Spencer et Morgan étaient tous deux assis à leur bureau respectif.

Garcia fît son entrée et se dirigea droit sur Derek. Spencer les observait de loin, ils avaient l'air de bien rire. Garcia était la meilleure amie de Derek, il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Ils étaient vraiment proches. Trop proche ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les regarder.

Derek avait remarqué que Spencer les regardait. Il décida d'en faire plus pour voir sa réaction. Il ne fût pas déçu. C'était limite s'il ne fusillait pas Penelope du regard. C'était petit et très immature mais Derek aimait ça, ça lui faisait plaisir que Spencer soit jaloux. Avant de que Penelope ne parte, il lui fit un « kiss ». Ce qui apparemment énerva beaucoup Spencer.

Pendant presque toute la matinée, Spencer ignora complétement Derek. Ce dernier s'en voulait un peu d'avoir autant abusé. Il décida de lui envoyer un message.

**Derek à Spencer** : « _C'est toi que je préfère._ »

**Spencer à Derek** : « _?_ »

**Derek à Spencer** : « _Entre Penelope et toi, c'est toi que je préfère._ »

Derek releva la tête en direction du bureau de Spencer, celui-ci affichait un sourire… Triomphant ? Ça en avait tout l'air. Derek était heureux. Il avait envie de se lever et de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Bien sûr, il s'en abstient. Il était au bureau. Il attendrait ce soir.

La journée passa très lentement, mais ils en virent enfin le bout. Derek pensé qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver seul avec Spencer mais non. Il ne savait pas très bien comment tout cela s'était fait, mais toute l'équipe se retrouva chez lui pour boire un verre.

La soirée fût bonne mais longue. Leurs amis partirent enfin, les laissant seuls.

Spencer était appuyé sur le dossier du canapé. Derek revint d'avoir été raccompagné ses invités à l'entrée. Il prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea vers son ami. Arrivé à son niveau, Derek posa une de ses mains sur la hanche droite de Spencer, serrant dans sa paume sa chemise.

**« Alors, comme ça tu es jaloux ? »** Dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Spencer se mit à rougir et baissa la tête. C'était du lui tout craché. Cela amusa Derek. Il prit les mains de son ami et les fit passer autour de son coup. Lui, plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Spencer. Leurs corps étaient entièrement collés.

**« Ça me plait que tu sois jaloux. »** Lui dit-il.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il sentit les bras de Spencer se resserrer un peu plus autour de sa nuque. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Derek calla sa tête dans le cou de Spencer. Il décolla l'un de ses bras de la taille de son ami et le remonta jusque dans l'autre côté de son cou, caressant avec le pousse l'arrête de son menton. Derek déposa un chaste baiser dans le cou de Spencer. Ce dernier, si cela était possible, attira encore plus Derek contre lui. Derek releva la tête et força Spencer à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour essayer de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait, puis ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Au début, il ne fît que poser ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, les effleurant. Puis la pression se fît plus forte, tout en restant douce. On y sentait tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin.

Ils étaient tous les deux accrochés l'un à l'autre. Derek ne se serait jamais cru capable d'embrasser une personne de cette façon, avec tant de douceur. Spencer, lui, était comme enivré de tout l'être de Derek, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être aussi proche d'une personne pouvait lui plaire autant. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête.

Ils durent quand même se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Derek emmena Spencer dans la chambre. Il le fît tomber sur lit et s'allongea sur lui, en recommençant à l'embrasser. Plus passionnément cette fois. Il faisait attention aux réactions que pouvait avoir Spencer, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, le brusquer. Mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air effrayé. Bien au contraire.

Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Derek mit une nouvelle fois un terme à leur baiser et regarda à nouveau Spencer dans les yeux. Son regard était rempli d'amour et de désir. Derek avait l'impression de perdre la tête tellement il était heureux. Il en voulait plus, il voulait Spencer tout entier, mais il s'abstient. Il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes. Il voulait prendre son temps pour que ça soit parfait.

Il embrassa très tendrement son amant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir. Il lui donna quelques chastes baisers, puis s'allongea ses côtés. Il le sera fort dans ses bras. Ils étaient front contre front, se regardant yeux dans les yeux.

Aucun des deux n'osait parler de peur de briser l'intensité du moment. Les minutes passèrent puis Derek prit la parole.

**« J'espère que tu as compris à quel point je t'aime. »**

Spencer esquissa un sourire et donna un baiser à son amant.

**« Et toi, j'espère que tu as compris que c'était réciproque. »** Lui répondit-il, toujours en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de tomber des bras de Morphée.

The End.


End file.
